iDon't Want You To Die
by Sparky2295
Summary: Freddie befriended Griffin since Griffin is dating Carly. Griffin and Freddie got in a motorcycle accident. Now, Freddie's in a coma. How come Freddie got hurt and Griffin didn't? Sam's going to find out. Seddie. Co-written with randomness 101-Seddie Fan
1. Chapter 1

iDon't Want You To DieSummary- Freddie befriended Griffin since Griffin is dating Carly. Griffin and Freddie got in a motorcycle accident. Now, Freddie's in a coma. How come Freddie got hurt and Griffin didn't? Sam's going to find out. Seddie. Co-written with randomness 101-Seddie Fan. Crappy title awesome story! I -Neither I (Andrea) nor Sparkly2295 owns iCarlyChapter 1Sam's POVEver felt as if your heart could break any second? You feel hurt and sad and nervous all at the same time? Like your life is going to end the second someone else's does? Because they're all that matters about life. Because they are your life.

They're the air you breathe or the center of the universe. Or both. You feel as if nothing, and I mean nothing, matters more than that person being perfectly ok or for them to be with you no matter what? I have..

You don't want to feel it. Or see it. Or act like you feel it or act like you see it and all of that chiz. It worse than hell on earth. Because the anticipation starts to eat you alive. And as it eats you up it spreads. The anticipation grows and grows until you can't take it anymore.

I'm far past that point. I stare at the motionless body in front of me. I could see his chest moving up and down from the breathing. His face was pale and his lips were colorless. He looked lifeless.

The same way he's looked for the past 2 months. In a coma for 2 months. My boyfriend in a coma for 2 months. And to think it all started with a motorcycle accident.

Flashback"Hey Sam, are you going to help me?" Carly asked from the kitchen.

"Ew, no, I don't wanna help you make that poison," I said, ripping another piece of chicken off of the chicken leg with my teeth.

"It's not poison, it's delicious lemonade!" Carly defended.

"How about that cat?" I asked.

"We aren't talking about the cat!" Carly screamed. I just shrugged it off and ate some more chicken and kept watching Drew and Jerry.

RRRIIINNNGGGCarly, the phone's ringing!" I called.

"Answer it," Carly commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're right next to it!" she yelled

"And….." I asked, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Uh," she groaned, stomping over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hey this is the Shay residence, Carly speaking," Carly said. "If you're that weird stalker lady, Nancy, please hang up. If you aren't, good for you, you aren't a freaky stalker stalking a teenage girl and her brother."

Carly's smile faded into a look of urgency.

"Which hospital?" she asked, running to get a pen and paper. That got my attention, I shot up and set my chicken leg down.

"Wait, don't tell me yet I need to find a pen!" Carly shouted in the phone. "No, please don't hang up! Ok, found one! Darn, it's out of ink! Stupid inkless pen." Carly ran around looking for another.

"Ok, got one, what's the hospital and room number again?" she asked. "Ok, thanks." She hung up the phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The guys got in a motorcycle accident," she answered.

End Flashback

I stared at him. The way I've been for the past 2 months. I barely left the hospital, heck, I barely left the room. Carly stopped coming every day. Now she only comes every other day, sometimes every 3 days. She hasn't come in a week. Says she's busy with homework.I know that's a lie.

She's lost hope. But I haven't, I'm still here. All day, every day. Waiting for him to wake up. Because he will wake up, I know it. He has to. I realized I was crying. It's been happening so often lately it just felt so natural I didn't notice anymore.

"Sam," Rebecca started, trying to see if it was a good time.

Rebecca is one of the nurses helping him. Since I barely left I knew all the nurses by name. Rebecca is the youngest, only 23, but she's just an intern.

"Come in," I smiled weakly.

I haven't smiled in a while. I've had forced smiles but not a genuine one, not since it happened.

"Hey hun, how you holding up?" Rebecca asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Better than most days," I said.

"You need to get some fresh air," she smiled. "Feel the sun on your skin, let the rain fall on your face."

"I will," I told her.

"As soon as he wakes up?" she guessed.

This was the same answer I've given her since the day she asked; and it wasn't about to change.

"As soon as he wakes up," I repeated, a distant expression on my face.

"You need to move on, girl," she encouraged.

"No, not without him," I told her.

"Why do you love him so much?" Rebecca asked.

"He…. Gets me," I blushed. "He understands me, he sees potential in me… He loves me." I looked at him, and Rebecca followed my glaze.

"He's a fighter," she said.

"I know," I said.

"He's also a cute one," she smirked.

"I know," I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "Anything."

"Do you think it's weird how he got hurt and that other boy walked away without a scratch?" she asked.

"Well, now that I think about it…" I trailed off, thinking.

Did Griffin try to kill Freddie?

**Did he? Well, Sam's going to find out! BTW if you didn't follow all of that Carly's dating Griffin and Sam's dating Freddie. Freddie and Griffin got into a motorcycle accident. Freddie's in a coma, and Griffin's totally unharmed. **

**Phew! That was a lot of explaining! LOL. Well, please review you guys!**

**Love always,**

**-randomness**

**Sparky2295's A.N.: Hey guys! This is my first story with another author, and randomness was really easy and fun to work with! So like she said, please review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of iDon't Want You To Die!**

**Disclaimer: We will never ever own this series…..**

**A.N.: We (Myself and randomness101-SEDDIE FAN) Wanna thank all the reviews on the first chapter. It took us awhile to write it, and we appreciate all the nice comments! So once again Thanks! **

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I mean it's very possible. Carly started dating Griffin so Freddie decided to get to know him better, for Carly's sake. On the other and I didn't feel like getting cozy with Mr. Pee Wee. Cause he may be hot, but he's one big bowl of crazy sauce! No offense to Carly.

I'll leave," Rebecca smiled, knowing that I needed time to think.

I looked back at Freddie and sighed. I walked over to him and knelt by the bed.

"Freddie, I swear I'll find out if this was really an accident," I told him, even though he

couldn't hear me. "But that means I have to leave, I'll make sure they text or call me if you wake up. What am I doing, you can't even hear me."

I got back up and sighed again. I saw Carly in the doorway.

"What did you mean when you said you were going to find out if it was really an accident?" she asked.

"I meant I think that Griffin tried to kill Freddie." I told her.

"What? Griffin wouldn't try and kill Freddie!" She scolded at me.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Griffin knows you're my best friend, and you're dating my other best friend, and he just wouldn't do that!" She shouted.

"How do you know Shay? Isn't he a bad boy?" I commented.

"Well, yes, but he wouldn't try and kill Freddie!" She lied right threw her teeth. I knew she was.

"Why are you lying?" I asked.

"I'm not lying he wouldn't go after Freddie!" she lied, but this time I noticed her eyes flick, motioning for me to look behind her.

I looked behind her and saw Griffin in the doorway, a hard expression on his face.

"Ok, I believe you," I said, not showing emotion. I gave her a hug but whispered in her ear, "I'll come over at 10:00 tonight. Make sure he isn't there."

"No, I'll go to your place," she whispered back.

"Ok, 10:00 not a minute too late. Make sure he doesn't tag along," I agreed pulling back from the hug.

"Ok, see you whenever," Carly said, faking a smile.

"Stay brunette," I smiled.

"Only if you stay blonde," she grinned.

"I will," I told her.

"Ok, bye," she waved.

Griffin wrapped his arm around her and Carly tensed. He whispered something in her ear and as they walked out she shot me a frightened glance. I went back to Freddie, and ran my fingers threw his hair. I really wanted him to wake up, but I knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was about to walk out of the room when, I saw Mrs. Benson come in.

I waved to her, but she just ignored me. She stood there, staring at Freddie. He lied there, still, colorless, and it hurt me inside. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Benson, but I knew she would blame me for his injury.

"Mrs. Benson… I didn't injury Freddie… It happened two months ago.. Why haven't you co-" I was about to say, when I see Mrs. Benson spraying Freddie and his bed with disinfectant.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello? Earth to Mrs. Benson.." I called to her.

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for Freddie, when the accident happened. I was with Carly and we went to Build-A-Bra, and then came back to her place." I told her.

"It's fine…" She began. "Not your fault. It's that Shay's boyfriend's fault, and he didn't even get hurt." She said, growling.

"I know, I think he meant to do this," I told her. "I'm meeting Carly about it later."

"You think that boy tried to hurt my little FreddieBear?" she asked.

I started genuinely laughing, for the first time in weeks, at his mother's nickname for Freddork.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"No-nothing," I laughed, trying to pull myself together.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," I laughed.

"Okay," she smiled.

"I need to go," I said

"You're leaving?" she asked with pure awe in her tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"You-It's just- You haven't left his side since it happened," she told me.

"Yes, but I have actually do have to pee and bathe you know." I said.

"Yes, but you cleanse yourself and um.. Relieve yourself in the hospital." She pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, changing the subject.

"My place. Meeting Carly there." I told her.

"Sounds fun." she smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Yeah, not really." I said.

"Good luck." She told me. "If you need it."

"I'll need it." I sighed.

"Bye." She said forcing the smile again.

"Bye."

I walked out of the room and got on the elevator. I pushed the button for the first floor. When I got there, it looked like a foreign planet. I looked around and remembered the first time I came here.

~~Flashback~~

"Hurry up Carly!" I called. I ran into the hospital with Carly dragging herself behind me.

"I'm sorry! You're a really fast runner AND I'm in heeled boots!" she defended.

"Whatever." I sighed.

I went up to the counter, where they'd tell me what room they are in.

"I'm looking for Freddie Benson." I said. "And Griffin…. er… What's his last name?"

"I don't have a last name." Carly told me.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are they?" I asked.

"Benson's in 6G," She started, but I was already running up the stairs.

~~End of Flashback~~

I sighed and saw that the counter was now empty. I walked passed it slowly, but left the hospital. That was the weirdest thing ever. I mean I felt the cool, Seattle air against my skin and it smelled like it'd just rain. I walked back to my house, and got ready, showering, and getting decent clothes on; A penny-t, and jeans. I looked at the clock: 9:59. Any second now. I heard a knock on the door, and saw it was Carly. I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

**Hi peoples! So sorry it took us so long.. Collaboration fics are hard when both authors have writer's block… O.o But we don't have writer's block anymore, so that's good! Uh… Well, review cause that's awesome. We really appreciate them, and I don't have anything else have to say. So.. Uh… well.. Yeah I'm done. OH! Don't forget to review. The more the reviews we get, the faster we update. Now I'm done. **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**randomness**

**Hey! It's my turn for my A.N. and I basically have to say the same thing as randomness. Please review, and we'll update when we get more reviews. **

**Love, Peace, And Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
